A Dwindling Recognition
by DelightfulHearts
Summary: What would it take to get those teal eyes on him, to notice him aside from everyone else and to see him for who he was? It was all he could ask for. A Recognition. Warning: Soriku, yaoi, malexmale.


_AN_: So I really need to contribute but it isn't easy being an illustration major and a writer at the same time. Anyway here's the beginning to the story for the most beautiful pairing ever. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, you would know. ;)**

* * *

Prologue:

The room was cold, darkness beginning to eat its way from the corner out as the sun made its way to rest. There was a steady pitter patter of rain as it plummeted from the atmosphere crashing in to the shingles and windows of the small island home. It made Sora feel lonely while he sat at the center of the bed crisscrossed. He could feel the world spin around him, and he could feel such a void between him and the very walls of his room. Nothing was there to hold him, or to keep him warm, and whisper to him that "It would be okay." He had nothing or no one. How hard is it to ever be noticed? To be noticed by him, Riku.

The truth was Sora had a pitiful crush on this very charming young man. He had always told himself that crushes; secret love was a major waste of time. It was a gamble, a life or death situation. Of course not literally, but it definitely put his slightly dwindling of a recognition in society at risk.

Sora was always misunderstood. It wasn't like he was creepy or intimidating, just quiet and to himself. He was pretty sure he missed that meeting of gaining social skills because it was blatant that he was socially inept. He didn't have many friends, which he didn't mind. The quality of a friend was much better than quantity in his eyes. But to get those teal eyes on him, to notice him aside from everyone else and see for who he was. It was all he could ask for. A Recognition.

Sora stepped off his bed. His toes buried themselves into the fuzzy indigo carpet when he looked around his room.

"Now where did I do with it?" He mumbled to himself as he slowly shuffled across the room to his desk. Opening the top drawer laid his black moleskin sketchbook. It was sealed with a black elastic, loose notes and papers sticking out from the side, and his pencil hooked onto the cover. He needed to get it out, that urge to draw what was on his mind.

As creepy as it may seem Sora had a few drawings of Riku. They weren't anything insane due to them being quick gestural drawings. It was the only way to make his "dream" become sort of a visual reality. Granted he wished for the real thing, but this made him feel better. It held that loneliness back just a bit longer.

Twirling the pencil around his finger he smiled to himself as he began to think about what it would be like. He sketched absent mindedly in his visual diary of that silver haired beauty. This time he wanted to try a different type of drawing, to be held by Riku, their faces millimeters apart. His hands moved smoothly across the page in the most delicate swift manner as he marked his lines with the mechanical pencil.

As he finished off his drawing, he held the book out to look at the sketch. Sora noted how much he was smaller compared to Riku. In the drawing he was looking up at the taller teen that had lustful eyes peering back. He couldn't help but sigh to himself, wishing that there was some sort chance. But the people in his school were all about statuses and who talked to who. In the brunette's eyes it was completely stupid but for some reason society is developed this way.

Closing up the book and shoving it into his worn down leather messenger bag, he noted to himself that he had school tomorrow. It was a new semester of classes, granted not much had changed. He had the same art teachers just a different concentration of art. That was one thing he was at least looking forward to. A class to purely focus on his illustration work and of course he had his other drawing classes too. Although he wasn't excited for the other generic classes, it wasn't his escape.

Shaking the thought, he needed to escape. It was turning up to be around midnight and he hadn't expected to be working on that drawing for so long. He decided to give tomorrow a fresh start by actually going to bed early.

* * *

_AN:_ So I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can. I'm feeling this story! :)


End file.
